transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight Jazz: Escape From Decepticon Island
Decepticon Island - Arena '' ''Located at the very foot of the massive volcano that is the heart of Decepticon Island, the Arena is nothing more than a giant junkyard of parts salvaged from the sunken New Crystal City that have been placed here for lack of any other location to place them. Some enterprising individuals have created an arena from the remains, and indeed, the walls of the huge facility are crafted from the gleaming white metal of the giant shark's robotic spine. Here and there, severed ribs shore up weaker armored bits and the complete effect is not unlike walking through a giant boneyard. Forcefields have been installed to protect those who are not fighting, though they are barely adequate at best. Someone else has installed standard Decepticon holographic training systems and this is unsurprisingly a popular location on Decepticon Island. Galvatron looks pleased with himself, today. He is standing in the middle of the Decepticon Island Arena. Beside him is an object with a very large sheet covering it, enough that one has a difficult time even determining the shape of what is beneath it. "Decepticons!" He is saying. "Today, I have devised . . a MOST UNIQUE training scenario and a test of my NEW ULTIMATE WEAPON at the same time!" Of note is that at the edge of the arena atop a platform of spare parts, a small turret has been built and is currently shooting the object under the sheet with a green beam that appears to do no damage. "In this scenario . . you may not use ranged weapons, or physical melee weapons of any kind! No guns, no cannons, no teeth and no claws! You may only complete this event . . . by vehicle mode vehicular combat! Ramming, jumping, rolling!" There is a bit of a maniacal edge to his optics. " . . . if you break these rules, I will shoot you MYSELF! Ba ha ha ha! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND?!" Rubbing his hands togeather once, Galvatron reaches out to put his hand on the sheet. "Very well, Decepticons! Mind your attacks, because . . ha ha ha . . if you hit me, I'll shoot you too! In fact, I'm just ITCHING for a reason to shoot someone tonight, don't make it yourselves!" He really does seem like he wants to shoot someone. But he always wants to shoot someone. "Decepticons . . " He bellows. "Here is your target! DESTROY HIM!" As the sheet lifts, a Porsche 935 Turbo is revealed complete with racing stripes and a stamped Number 4 on the doors. It's none other than the Autobots' Intel Director, Jazz! <> Although the Autobot vehicle looks in pristine condition, Jazz is certainly far from that at the moment. As the mech's circuits re-boot systems all over his frame, an eerie blue glow still hangs over the race car. <> What Jazz didn't realize was that while he was enjoying the summer day, he had in fact been blasted by one of Galvatron's ultra-super-mega-jumbo rays! The ray had complete knocked his systems off-line and had made it easy for the Decepticon leader to lay claim to his prize. The Intel Director finally starts to get his bearings and it's by no means Santa Monica Boulevard. <> Revving his engine up, the Autobot starts circling around the inside of the area, wondering where the nearest exit is. Scourge breaks his stoic stillness to stroke his beard, not watching the revelation of the doomed prisoner, but watching the reaction of the gathered Decepticons. While so much theatrics and aplomb are a poor use of resources, the resulting morale will be most useful in the assaults to come. "Crush him, Decepticons! There is no mercy on this island... Only death!" The Battle Engine's optics would widen if she were in robot mode, "OOoo... Jazz..." Symphony coo's, as memories burble up deep in her shattered core, memories from a bygone age, "I had a score to settle with that one. I'm going to -enjoy- this." she cackles impishly and fires up her thrusters, the partial conversion of her legs folding in and back taking place as she lowers down and starts to pursue the Porshe, though she does not seek to claim first blood just yet. Instead she wants to line up exactly the right shot to get the party going. Dreadwind seriously considers taking up Galvatron's offer but unfortunately for some reason total annihilation is reserved for others, Dreadwind has to continue onwards to even more pain and suffering. He looks at the target and droops considerably, "This isn't going to work, we'll be lucky if we can even hit him, which we won't be... Mercy? Only the most fortunate will not survive this." Never the less Dreadwind actually transforms rather than falling to the floor in a dejected heap, maybe it's a good day today and he's only utterly despairing at life. Dreadwind leans forwards allowing his body to fall towards the horizontal as his chest flips upwards concealing his head, while his legs pivot and his arms join to form the lower fuselage, to reveal a deadly F-16 Falcon. Galvatron simply pats Jazz on the hood like a puppy and steps away from him; looking up at Scourge. "Scourge, you lazy contraption, don't think that you are exempt! Get in the arena, I will watch my *OWN* device!" He hops up into the platform to guard his device. It's not a big platform at all and Scourge will probably feel crowded. "Ooh, ooh, is it Jane Fonda!?" Americon asks excitedly, vibrating along the arena floor in his eagerness. "I always wanted to shoot that commie harpy!" Alas, once the sheet is raised, Americon is disappointed to see who it is. "Jazz?! Jazz!?!!? Awwww. I wanted a commie! Oh well." By manipulating the magnetic fields he often uses to stick to metal objects, the tape is able to launch himself up into the air and then direct himself at Jazz. "YAAAAHHHHHH!" Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses White Porsche 935 with his Ram attack! The Robot Tiger lunges forward eagerly to charge at Jazz. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" the Predacon says, as he dashes towards the prey. He attempts his best impersonation of Headstrong, despite lacking horny headgear. Or his best imitation of Ramjet, even with the lack of a pointy nosecone. Combat: Robot Tiger misses White Porsche 935 with his Cat-a-ma-ram! (Ram) attack! Jazz's tires take hold of the gritty dirty, giving him a little extra traction as he peels out and kicks up some of the ground in his wake. Somewhere in the spray of dirt, Americon swoops through and misses the speedy Porsche. <> The Porsche slams on the brakes and swerves to avoid Rampage's ram. <> Firing up his headlights, Jazz charges right back at Rampage and Americon with his horn blaring. It's just not /any/ horn. This one sounds like it's being backed by the help of a massive amplifier (Crosshairs always has something up his sleeve). WAAAAAAHHHH!! WAAAAAAAHHHH!! Combat: White Porsche 935 misses Patriotic Cassette with his Head-On Confusion Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 misses Robot Tiger with his Head-On Confusion Area attack! Symphony watches impassively as the first couple of attempts miss, her own engines ticking up to full, having not used her thrusters in a very long time, "You won't be that lucky much longer, autobrat." she declares, and then with a sharp burst her burners kick to life and she hurtles in a straight run across the arena, attempting to blindside Jazz with a full on battle charge, the field snapping into existence over her frame as she draws near, her shiny dark metal reflecting a warped version of the White Porsche. Scourge inclines his head reverantly to Galvatron, and when his head rises, the Sweep's stony expression has been replaced by cold fury. "As you command, Lord Galvatron!" Scourge replies, spreading his jagged wings and taking to the air, painting a grim, bat-like shadow on the floor of the arena. The wings fold around Scourge to form the shell of a sleek Sweepcraft, and the otherworldly ship circles above Jazz and his antics. While it seems unfair for the Autobot not to be beholden to the same restrictions, fairness was never one of Galvatron's strong suits. Scourge waits for Jazz to make a mistake before striking, this patient hunter knows how to bide his time... Scourge transforms into a futuristic spacecraft! Combat: Scourge takes extra time to aim his next attack. Symphony starts falling backwards and reconfigures into her Battle Engine mode. Combat: Battle Engine strikes White Porsche 935 with her Battle Charge attack! Patriotic Cassette clatters harmlessly to the ground behind Jazz, but the little tape is undeterred! He manages to avoid the effects of Jazz's legendary light and sound show by screaming, "I'MA GONNA GETCHOO! I'MA GONNA GETCHOO!" loud enough to drown out the music, which is impressive considering how small he is in this mode. Anyway, the tape begins to flap about on the floor, its edges smacking the ground with a rapid clacking sound as the tape slowly advances towards Jazz, hoping to smack him, like, on the tire, or something. Yeah. Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses White Porsche 935 with his CLACK CLACK CLACK (Punch) attack! F16 Falcon starts to slowly taxi around the arena perhaps looking for an opening or more likely not wanting to bother with getting involved. With any luck no one will remember that he is here and he can get away with not trying, after all it won't make any difference. "Such a waste, why bother fighting? We'll all be dead soon enough why not just except that your time has come and peace is finally yours? It's far better to just sit and await your fate Jazz struggling is so utterly utterly pointless." Robot Tiger twists around and dodges the attempted ramming by Jazz. "Nice try," the Predacon says, "Now it's my turn! I'm going to batter you good!" Combat: Robot Tiger misses White Porsche 935 with his Battered and Fried Porsche (Ram) attack! Galvatron watches the chaos brewing for a moment; crimson optics focused for the moment on Scourge, and then on Dreadwind! The irridescent green beam follows Jazz wherever he goes too, seemingly on automatic as Galvatron hops down and approaches Dreadwind. Coming up behind the fighter while it is in taxi, he applies his boot as hard as he can to Dreadwind's aft end, meaning to knock him into Jazz. "Stop being useless, Dreadwind. Just this once. Go break your landing gear over Jazz's trunk and THEN complain about it!" Combat: Galvatron sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Galvatron misses White Porsche 935 with his Motivational Kick (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Galvatron misses F16 Falcon with his Motivational Kick (Ruckus) Area attack! The Porsche's interior has been decked out with sensor scopes, video monitors, and of course audio equipment. But right now, the only thing blinking brightly is the vehicle's energon meter. <> That's when an electrical burst shoots through the Autobot's systems. <> SLAAAAAAAM! The music to Symphony's audio receptors is the sound created as Jazz is completely blind-sided by the hell-bent battle engine. The force of the impact spins him around, but throttling up, the Porsche is able to speed past Americon and Rampage in the process. Fortunately, he can't avoid Dreadwind's depressing words and Scourge's death stare! <> Pumping up his impressive sound system, the Porsche sends a few blasts of Blurr's dizzying speech up into the air. At normal levels, the Autobot courier's voice would be annoying enough, but this is even more bothersome with a massive amount of volume behind it! !defend neutral Combat: White Porsche 935 sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes F16 Falcon with his Blurr You To Death Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Scourge with his Blurr You To Death Area attack! The Battle Engine spins off from having barreled into Jazz, cackling madly as she spins away a bit, "Ohhhh that was therapeutic, cleared the sea water right out." as proof of that, she seems to be leaking sea water, turning some of the flooring more wet. Humming for a moment as she regains her bearings, she throttles up and starts to hurtle after Jazz again, this time the field is not in place as the crazed femme comes just a little bit unhinged. Combat: Battle Engine strikes White Porsche 935 with her Flying Tackle of Doom! (Kick) attack! "Oh come on!" the Tiger says, as Jazz dodges him again. "Headstrong and Tantrum make this look so easy!" He builds up a good head of steam, snorting like Tantrum and charging again. Combat: Robot Tiger sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robot Tiger strikes White Porsche 935 with his Ram-a-lamma-dingdong! (Ram) attack! F16 Falcon was really surely about to trundle around a little more when Galvatron strides up behind him, fully expecting to feel searing death pulsing through the core of his being. Unfortunately at the last moment existence saves his pitiful life and Galvatron seems to start kicking at the air, maybe Mirage is lurking around somewhere. Then Jazz charges at him for some reason and assaults his senses with what sounds like an annoying squeal of meaningless gibberish. Dreadwind rolls forwards attempting to clear space for Galvatron to kill the invisible bot and tries to knock Jazz around to point in the other direction, "More pain? What is a single drop in an endless ocean? Tell me just how much pain will the Autobots feel when they hear of your pitiful struggle? Will it be as much as you have felt at losing so many close to you? Only survivors truely suffer." Combat: F16 Falcon 's Ram attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Battle Engine with his Ram attack! Patriotic Cassette flips himself up into the air, enraged that Jazz has been able to dodge his every attack, though it's hardly surprising given that he's a tape. "That's it, Jazz! Weaponizing Blurr is GOING TOO FAR! Now I'm to jam your windshield wiper! You'll never be able to use it properly again!" And so, he attempts to lodge himself in-between Jazz's windshield and the wiper, such that it would be impossible for him to use the wiper without scratching the windshield. Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses White Porsche 935 with his No More Windshield Wiping For You (Smash) attack! <> the Porsche emits as it gets sideswiped by Symphony and then rammed by Rampage. The only positive immediately after is that the race car flicks its windshield wipers to MAX just in time to bat away the patriotic pint of a Decepticon. <> Dented in several places, the Porsche continues its trek around the arena without any exit in sight. From the looks of it, Jazz is going to have to either outlast his foes or find a way to fly. Completing a tight U-turn, the Porsche barrels down on Rampage, hoping to return the favor as best he can. <> Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Robot Tiger with his Porsche Power-Tap (Ram) attack! As the Battle Engine recovers from the latest attack on the li'l white Porsche, something awful happens as she is tossed right into the path of Dreadwind, "You slagging idiot, watch where you're going!" never mind that it was at least partially her fault too. She slams into a wall after spinning away, lying there for a moment before recovering, hover engines kicking in once more, "Dammit, now he's way over there." Symphony laments, firing up boosters again and launching in pursuit of Jazz, though she's too far out of position this time around to get a clean shot. Combat: Battle Engine takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Patriotic Cassette yells, "OOOH! That really steams me, even though I lack a beak to stick into an electrical socket! But then again, perhaps that is what steams me most of all, that you would dare to use a put-down that makes no sense!" He considers attacking Jazz again, but the speedy Autobot is just too fast for the little tape, especially considering that his mobility is limited to vibrating and manipulating magnetism. "Darn! Well, there is one thing I can still do to contribute to Jazz's fall... play inspiring country music!" And so he plays, "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" for the benefit of the other Decepticons, but the only catch is that maybe even Jazz would find it inspiring, too? Robot Tiger is knocked head over tail by Rampage. "Hey, that's a moving violation! Someone should take your license!" the Predacon says. He recovers from getting pretty nearly run over, taking a run at Jazz and attempting to overturn him from the side. Combat: Patriotic Cassette inspires White Porsche 935 , Battle Engine , Robot Tiger , F16 Falcon , Galvatron, and Scourge with noble and moving words! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes White Porsche 935 with his Car Tipping? (Ram) attack! Galvatron settles back; hopping up to his platform again as he watches the chaos. For the moment at least, since everyone is doing what they are supposed to, he's able to stand on his platform with his hands on his hips and glower. It's what he does best. F16 Falcon crashes head long into Jazz no wait that's not Jazz that's Symphony, it seems that annoying noise was more than just disgustingly upbeat and chipper. "I said only the unfortunate would walk away from this and you are trying much too hard, this was bound to occur." Is all he offers as any sort of apology as he backs away and tries to find Jazz again, the insult barely even registering in his gloom. "Want? I don't want anything except to be left alone till the end finally comes for me as it will for you, the difference is that your suffering will end much sooner than mine." Combat: F16 Falcon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass CRRRASSSHHHH!! For once, the resulting wreck is actually instigated by the Porsche, but it's certainly at a cost. <> BOOOOM! Being rocked again by the Robot Tiger, the Porsche is nearly tipped over, but it's heavy-engine keep it grounded...barely. As Americon fills the air with some inspiring music, Jazz has to admit that even he digs the catchy melody. Quickly activating his audio recorder, the Intel Director captures a few bars of the Decepticon's moving music and re-plays it with his own sound system. On LEVEL 10. <> And with that the sound blares out in every direction, bouncing off the arena walls for extra resonance. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Battle Engine with his Americon's Inspiring Music Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Robot Tiger with his Americon's Inspiring Music Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes F16 Falcon with his Americon's Inspiring Music Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Americon's Inspiring Music Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Galvatron with his Americon's Inspiring Music Area attack! The extra time getting herself straightened out seemed like such a good idea... throttling up once more she lances like a missile across the arena, this time intending to go head to head with Jazz! Symphony lets out a whooping battle cry as she closes in, "Nobody expects the Decepticon Inquisition!" at the top of her lungs, engines burning bright as she tries to barrel right through the autobot. Of course, as she closes in all of that careful lining up is shot to hell by the shattering blast of music that sets her completely on edge - it's bad enough she's susceptible to sound waves in general, and here she is hurtling right towards him with her circuits scrambled... it's impossible to know what will come of this! Combat: Battle Engine 's Smash attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Battle Engine misses herself with her Smash attack! The response that comes from Galvatron is to clap his hands over his audials. Unfortunatly, it does nothing -- the pounding, pulsing waves of music rock through his skull, reverbating off of one side and bouncing against the next. The effect is dizzing, he can't see, can't concentrate . . all he can see is a blurry vision of what looks like Jazz. He transforms, bellowing with a mighty "NYARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" And lurching forward off the platform as fast as his treads can take him -- trying to crash into Jazz and end the pounding music! Combat: Galvcannon 's Ram attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Galvcannon strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Ram attack! What are these awesome tunes? Whatever they are, they seem to possess the Robot Tiger and put him into a trance. He thinks he's ramming at Jazz again, but who knows who he's really going to plow into? All Rampage knows is it's his kind of music. Combat: Robot Tiger 's Ramtastic! attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Ramtastic! (Ram) attack! F16 Falcon sighs but it is drowned out as Jazz takes that annoying noise being made by Americon and then blares it back out and an even higher noise threshold, if he had hands he'd be trying to block his audio receptors right now. "Ugh such cheery sounds and in combat, terrible, just terrible." Never the less he tries to block it all out and attempts to stop the cheer he takes aim and powers his thrusters this time certain that he'll miss and careen straight into a wall ending it all, at least he'll be free of that singing strangled cat. Combat: F16 Falcon 's Ram attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Ram attack! Patriotic Cassette is overwhelmed by the power of patriotism. "BWWUUUHHH WHEN YOU HEAR MOTHER FREEDOM START RINGING HER BELL AND IT WILL FEEL LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD IS RAINING DOWN ON YOU--" He is smacked around mid-air first by Galvatron slapping him across the arena, then right into Dreadwind, who smacks him again right at Jazz. "DAARRRRRR!" Combat: Patriotic Cassette sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Patriotic Cassette 's RING YOUR BELL BWARRR attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses Shockwave with his RING YOUR BELL BWARRR (Punch) attack! Patriotic Cassette 's magnetic fields cause him to wizz over the head of a miscolored Shockwave instead. If the Autobot Officer was actually able to transform, he might have a few other tricks up his armor, but in this mode -audio- is one of the few options for defense. Fortunately for Jazz, his nifty trick of re-playing Americon's audio sets off a mess of confusion inside the arena. <> The Porsche blares out in exclamation with the song's lyrics. With his energon gauge definitely dropping, Jazz doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up, but he's having fun so he figures he might as well press on. <> Suddenly, the Porsche starts blasting a different tune. This one almost as potent as his last track selection. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Battle Engine with his Britney Spears Sings WITHOUT Auto-Tune Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Robot Tiger with his Britney Spears Sings WITHOUT Auto-Tune Area attack! Symphony goes stern over nose as her control surfaces finally go haywire, casting her right over the top of the porsche, but - luckily for her - she regains control before she hits anything. A creeping cackle fills the oddly shaped projectile that is the hovering Battle Engine as she launches after Jazz from behind, "You're gonna pay for that, scumbot. I -hate- that sonic crap..." she snarls, engines kicking full to life as she closes the distance, intent on nudging her nosecone under the car and flipping him into the air. And then that blasted music crap again, "ARRRRRRGH!" the femme hollars at the top of her lungs, control scheme going completely haywire again. Combat: Battle Engine 's Battle Charge attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Battle Engine misses herself with her Battle Charge attack! From afar, Symphony (Music) grins, "Probably not the BEST time, but Symphony has had a grudge against Jazz since the Olympics back in... I think 2026? And this is almost exactly how it goes every time she goes after him. ;)" F16 Falcon was heading straight for Jazz but got distracted as someone decided to throw Americon straight at him thankfully the tape just dinged off of him and didn't stick this time. "You could at least play something a little more appropriate, ahhh a harpy's call to death, better but still far too cheery." Dreadwind continues to rumble and grumble forwards having been able to keep Jazz in sight. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes White Porsche 935 with his Ram attack! Robot Tiger now gets blasted with Britney Spears. Which isn't too bad, in the Predacon's opinion. But the human female she-banshee voice has him transfixed, and when he goes to attack Jazz again, who knows where the attack will end up! Combat: Robot Tiger 's Dancing Tiger! attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Dancing Tiger! (Ram) attack! Galvatron seems to relax belatedly as his vision clears; returning to robot mode. Frustrated, he backs up once more to guard the device; leering at Jazz. "Work harder, idiots!" He orders the Decepticons. "You've almost destroyed... AMERICON! IDIOTS!" Patriotic Cassette is now horrendously battered by the pummeling the other Decepticons dealt to him, albeit by accident, though it hardly matters how it happened at this point. "Damn you, Jazz! Using the power of America against me, that's just wrong! THIS! WILL! NOT! STAAAAAND!" ANd then, of course, Rampage slams into him, sending him careening across the arena all over again, bouncing off the arena walls and such. Can he finally land a hit on the sneaky Autobot by sheer accident or is Jazz destined to outmaneuver him at every turn? Combat: Patriotic Cassette strikes Galvcannon with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses Battle Engine with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses Robot Tiger with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Patriotic Cassette strikes Scourge with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Patriotic Cassette strikes F16 Falcon with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Patriotic Cassette strikes White Porsche 935 with his Ruckus Area attack! For all the damage Americon is taking, he does manage to finally tack the Porsche with one of his attacks. And for Jazz it's the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. From the looks of things, the once-speedy race car has gone from pristine to wrecked in a matter of minutes. <> Almost every inch of the Porsche's frame has been dented, scuffed, banged in, or blackened. With a puff of black smoke backfiring out of his tail pipes, the brave Autobot continues wandering around the arena floor, hoping some form of rescue comes in a hurry. <> The Porsche's bent doors creak open as the Intel Director fires up his speakers again, this time with FLASHING LIGHTS to boot. It's taking almost every drop of energon the Autobot has left, but it'll be worth it. He hopes. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Galvcannon with his Like My Quote Says Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Robot Tiger with his Like My Quote Says Area attack! Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Battle Engine with his Like My Quote Says Area attack! To say that Galvatron is suddenly angry, that is an understatement. He had just transformed .. and Now, he did promise that he would shoot anyone who hit him, but this is beyond the shadow of the doubt. He is smacked in the face by a tape. Specifically, this is an incredibly lucky smack because it actually breaks his left optic. A gaping hole is left there as Americon careens away. "Grrr......" He says. "Grrr.... grrr.... NYARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" His cannon lifts, pointing at the tape and letting go with a tremendously powerful blast at point blank range! Except, not only is he down an optic, but Jazz is causing him trouble too.@emit To say that Galvatron is suddenly angry, that is an understatement. He had just transformed .. and Now, he did promise that he would shoot anyone who hit him, but this is beyond the shadow of the doubt. He is smacked in the face by a tape. Specifically, this is an incredibly lucky smack because it actually breaks his left optic. A gaping hole is left there as Americon careens away. "Grrr......" He says. "Grrr.... grrr.... NYARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" His cannon lifts, pointing at the tape and letting go with a tremendously powerful blast at point blank range! Except, not only is he down an optic, but Jazz is causing him trouble too. "AMERICON YOU USELESS SCRAP OF METAL! I'LL RECYCLE YOU TO REPLACE THAT OPTIC!" Galvatron's cannon detaches as he converts to robot mode, catching the weapon on his right arm! Combat: Galvatron's Fusion Cannon attack on Patriotic Cassette goes wild! Combat: Galvatron strikes himself with his Fusion Cannon attack! Robot Tiger is now dazzled by a light show on top of the music. Confusion reigns supreme in the Predacon's mind. Why does he keep bumping into Americon? Is he subliminally thinking of a 'turkey' dinner or something? He tries once again to hit Jazz. "I'm going to hit all three of ya!" the confused Tiger roars. Combat: Robot Tiger 's CON-FUUUUUUUUUUU-SION! HA! attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Robot Tiger strikes Galvatron with his CON-FUUUUUUUUUUU-SION! HA! (Ram) attack! Symphony goes hurtling over the Porsche -again-, "Okay, now listen..." she growls, regaining control before anything bad happens to her, "You're -really- getting on my last gorram nerve autobrat. I don't -need- any more reasons to loathe you, but you're doing a good job of making them." she bursts forth in another dart towards the machine, "I'm going to reduce you to a thin slime for this outrage, bank on that..." of course, there's that blasted impact again, her control schemes shaking and rattling, but with gritted servo's, the femme does the best she can to land her blow again. Combat: Battle Engine 's Pissed Off Battle Engine attack on White Porsche 935 goes wild! Combat: Battle Engine misses F16 Falcon with her Pissed Off Battle Engine (Punch) attack! F16 Falcon sighs miserably as yet another attack lands, this much accuracy is going to cost him a lot further down the road most likely in the form of some niggling injury that just can't be fixed yet is bad enough to cause him more pain. Dreadwind doesn't actually take note that two of his attacks struck people who happen to wear the same badge as him. "Oh great as if the terrible droning music wasn't bad enough now we;ve got a dismal attempt at a light show. "It won't help you know, it will only drag out the suffering the pain, but that's what you want isn't it? You want to feel the pain, the true pain marked by those that have fallen by your side as you walked ever onwards. Lie still and let the suffering end." Dreadwind is like a boulder, hard to move but once rolling all but unstoppable, he tries careen around and smash into the battered car. Combat: Your stats and limits have been reset by an administrator. Combat: F16 Falcon misses White Porsche 935 with his Ram attack! Patriotic Cassette bounces away from Galvatron even as he accidentally smashes his optic and somehow causes him to shoot himself! "Sorry, Mr. President! I couldn't help it!" Americon says as he sails away from his leader. Now, manipulating magnetic fields, he tries to set himself to smacking Jazz around again! "Okay! Where were we? Oh yeah! DIE, JAZZ! You don't belong in this world!" And he aims himself right at Jazz's windshield, trying to smash it in! Combat: Patriotic Cassette misses White Porsche 935 with his Smash attack! PUFF! PUFF! More black smoke billows out of the Porsche's tail pipes, causing the race car to slow down to a mere sputter in the arena. The energon gauge on his dashboard flashes 2 Percent Left, Refuel Immediately. Of course Jazz would if he could, but at the moment he's looking down the barrel of certain destruction. CLANK! Another piece of armor rattles off the Porsche's frame. <> With a stream of energon gushing behind him, the weathered Porsche rolls forward at a snail's crawl with it's speakers focused tightly on the Decepticon Leader. If he could get to Galvatron, maybe that could turn the tide? Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Galvatron with his Drive The Crazy Boss Crazier attack! To say that Galvatron is pissy now is an understatement. Do you know what happens when you poke an angry Rhino with a stick? It frenzies. This is the state of mind that Galvatron is in. He's blinded in one optic, Rampage strikes him . . just as his cannon goes off. What Rampage does is cause the cannon to point suddenly downwards . . and blow off Galvatron's foot. That leg simply ceases to exist from the knee down and he careens off of the platform and lies facedown in the sand, ominously silent after a tremendous crash. . .. ... .... Thirty seconds go by, and then still nothing. Then after forty five seconds, Galvatron levers himself to one knee, and attempts to stand up, forgetting that he has a missing foot and down he goes, face first once again. . .. ... This time, after fifteen seconds, Galvatron slams his non-cannon arm into the ground and props himself up so that he can point his cannon. There is a tremendous *BOOM* of his fusion cannon as it fires along with a hideous, bloodcurdling scream from Galvatron, then recycles, and fires again, then fires again and again, until it is glowing cherry red. After about ten shots, two things happen. One goes extra wild, and hits the device that is emitting the green beam that touches Jazz -- blowing it up in a shower of sparks. The other thing that happens is that overheated, Galvatron's cannon explodes with at tremendous *KRUMPH* and a flash of radioactive, purple energy. When this ball dissipitates.... Galvatron lies facedown in the sand, minus one leg, his cannon arm, and an optic. Combat: Galvatron misses himself with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -5 Combat: Galvatron misses Battle Engine with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -5 Combat: Galvatron strikes Patriotic Cassette with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -5 Combat: Patriotic Cassette falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Galvatron strikes Robot Tiger with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -5 Combat: Galvatron strikes F16 Falcon with his Fusion Cannon Area attack! -5 Patriotic Cassette is happily careening through the air until a wave of magenta death washes over him, and in classic anime style, slowly envelopes, then wipes out his silhouette. "I only regret I did not die in Americaaaaa-----" he cries. Any plans at further harrassing Jazz are completely forgotten as the boss goes frenzied, and the blast narrowly misses her, "I'm gettin' the smeg outta here." she declares, "I spent nearly 3 years sleeping on the ocean floor to NOT wind up scrapped..." she turns towards the exit and burns right for it, her jets glowing hot as she moves, swerving this way and that as more shots burn past, hitting or missing others as they go. Reaching the exit she pulls up and transforms, turning to watch in silence as the cannon blows, "He's more unstable than I remember him being last time I was here..." she muses, the grating tones of her voice coming into full effect, the femme cackling slowly, "Hmmm... I suppose someone should drag him out of here." she decides, and rather bravely moves to approach her unconscious Lord, "It's not so dramatic as the Quintessa escape, but it will do..." The Battle Engine springs upwards, reconfiguring into Symphony. F16 Falcon somehow manages to smash once more into the cheery Autobot even though another Con tries to put him off by launching a failed assault on him. He knew it was coming after all most Cons don't like to let a chance to stab him in the back and leave him behind, preferably in a nonfunctioning state. Then all hell brakes lose as Galvatron finally loses it and starts blasting, crimson death caress Dreadwind almost lovingly as it melts easily through his armour and eats into his delicate internal circuitry the scary part is that he barely offers more than an audible moan. He however doesn't stop he continues to roll forwards somehow even though systems flash black warning signals, "More pain, so much more..." If he's finally going offline he's going to make sure that Jazz marks out the path before him as he tries to ram him once more. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes White Porsche 935 with his Ram attack! Robot Tiger gets blasted by Galvatron! Hopefully this knocks him back to his senses. "Now, where's that Autobot? Time to GET him!" the Predacon says, and charges at Jazz once again. What was that they say about insanity? Doing the same thing over again and expecting different results? Combat: Robot Tiger strikes White Porsche 935 with his Revenge! (Ram) attack! Primus himself must be watching from above, because that's the only way Jazz can figure he avoided the epic fury of Galvatron's fusion cannon. Instantly, the glow disappears around the Porsche and the Autobot gets to work on hatching an escape plan. Dreadwind's ram helps the Intel Director think quickly. Then Rampage check in with his own hefty smash. "I think I can." "I think I can." "I think I can!!!" With an awkward transformation that forces bent and battered parts around in various ways, the Porsche finally manages to transform into his robot form. Of course, he's just as beat up. "Blue boots don't fail me now!! Time to make a jail break and I'm talkin' like yesterday, ya dig?! Been nice playin' with ya bad dudes, but I gotta big date with the repair bay and I think it's gonna be an all-nighter! Tell Galvatron I said hi when he wakes up!" Making a break for the arena wall, Jazz raises his newly-appeared hook and fires it towards the upper tier. Once it connects, the Autobot engages the winch and immediately gets himself flung into the night sky. Energon rains down from his flight path as he hopes to make his escape one for the highlight reel. Get on up! The Porsche 935 Turbo explodes upward into Jazz, Autobot Rock Star! Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robot Tiger , Galvatron, and F16 Falcon Galvatron is not moving. In fact, he's actually sparking somewhat and smouldering. It'd be rather pretty if it wasn't so potentially dangerous. Afterall, if Galvatron wakes up like this he might try to club someone with his stumps. F16 Falcon manages to contact once more causing himself even more damage but it's not enough to stop the daring Autobot from fleeing with his life. Dreadwind knows far better than to try so he lets Jazz run for it besides the repairs he's going to have to eventually have are going to hurt enough already without adding more. "You can run for now but your death is certain, the only question is how many friends will you see die first." Symphony frowns at the mess that was made of Galvatron, "Who would have known that disorientation could be such a fantastic weapon." she muses, crouching down and grunting as she hefts the much larger mech up slowly, "He's lighter without a few limbs, that's a nice surprise..." and then she starts trudging towards the exit, nearly stepping on the remains of Americon as she goes! Patriotic Cassette is currently a charred, curled-up shape on the arena floor. His original form is so horribly damaged that it is completely unrecognizable. He has no mouth, and he must scream, "In America!" Galvatron has a hand dragging on the ground as he is carted off by Symphony. On a stroke of pure luck, his dragging fingers collect Americon's battered remains and the medics will later find the tape embedded between Galvatron's right pinky and the next finger.